


Peeball

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Het, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-14
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair gives Jim a present...





	Peeball

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is the result of a small paragraph in one of our papers a while ago...

Peeball

by Bluewolf

Blair grinned as he handed his partner a small, gift-wrapped box.

Jim looked at it. It was not Christmas. It was not his birthday. It was the anniversary of exactly nothing. There was no reason at all for Blair to be giving him a present. He looked back up, noting the expression on Blair's face. There was a subtle gleam in the younger man's eyes that made him really, really suspicious.

"What is this?"

"It's just a little present, Jim. An... unbirthday present. Really. It won't bite you."

Jim eyed his friend more closely. He could swear that Blair was holding back laughter with extreme difficulty.

"It's just something one of the students is selling - the proceeds go towards research into prostate cancer. It's harmless. Trust me."

"I've said it before, Chief - from you, those are two of the scariest words... "

With a sigh that might almost be called resigned, Jim pulled the paper off the small box.

"Peeball?" he said blankly.

Blair chuckled. "Yes. It's made of a compacted powder that dissolves when it's wet. You put it in a urinal then chase it around when you pee... "


End file.
